Camshaft adjusters of this type are used in valve train assemblies of internal combustion engines, as known, for example, from DE 102 39 748 A1. Camshaft adjusters as valve timing control units are also known from the prior art, for example US 2008/0173267 A1 or U.S. Pat. No. 7,182,052 B2 or DE 10 2008 000 083 A1. In these publications, a valve timing control unit controls a valve timing of an inlet/outlet valve of an internal combustion engine. The device includes a housing which is rotated with the aid of a drive shaft. The housing has a chamber space which accommodates a vane rotor, which is rotatable toward a retard and an advance side relative to the housing with the aid of a driven shaft, in that a hydraulic pressure is applied thereto in a retard and advance chamber in the chamber space. A filter is provided in a fluid channel for removing foreign substances, which extends from a sliding section between the driven shaft and a bearing to both the housing and the vane rotor through a connected section between the driven shaft and the vane rotor. The filter is provided on the side of both the housing and the vane rotor with respect to the sliding section.
Camshaft adjusters are furthermore known from the publications U.S. Pat. No. 7,245,077 B2, U.S. Pat. No. 7,318,401 B2 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,000,580 B1. Slide valve devices for a camshaft adjuster including integrated check valves are described therein.
The present invention is in the field of accumulators and additional control functions in the switching valve. It therefore relates to pressure-driven adjusters, which are also known as oil pressure-activated (OPA) adjusters.